With reference to FIG. 9, there is shown a prior art receptacle. However, such receptacle has the following drawbacks:
1. The prongs 90 of the plug are in point-contact with the conducting plates 91 of the receptacle thereby making the prongs easily detachable from the receptacle.
2. The conducting plates 91 and 92 are separated by an insulating member 93 hence increasing the manufacturing cost.
3. The conducting plates will be short-circuited once the insulating member is loosened.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.